


My Heart got Lost in the Mail

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An overemotional reaction to real life events led to this story being written, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Yuuri is Yuuri, victor is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: After the banquet Victor can't find any way to contact Yuuri except through his fan mail postal address. Victor Nikiforov does nothing half-assed and he certainly doesn't give up when he doesn't receive a letter back from one Yuuri Katsuki. Fast forward a year and a half and Victor has to wonder, whatever did happen to all those letters he wrote?





	My Heart got Lost in the Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childofhebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhebe/gifts).



> This is for childofhebe and the postcard she sent me in the mail that I never received. RIP postcard I never got, at least some good came out of you never appearing in my mailbox.

When Yuuri didn’t contact Victor at all after the banquet, Victor was convinced it was just because Yuuri must have lost the phone number that he had laid on the nightstand in Yuuri’s hotel room. Why else would the beautiful Japanese boy he had danced the whole night with not text or call? Both of them had clearly enjoyed themselves; the smile that had never left Yuuri’s face was seared into Victor’s heart, warming places that had long been frozen over and ignored.

Victor waited.

And waited.

And he waited some more.

Competitions came and went that year but Victor didn't see Yuuri at any of them. His online presence didn’t exist anywhere but he did have an official address for fan mail. Victor found it endearing and with no other way to contact the boy that had captured his heart, Victor set about writing his first letter.

It was a simple letter, an outline to Yuuri about how much fun he had had. That night had meant a great deal to Victor, he wanted Yuuri to know it, thank him for awakening a part of Victor that he had long since thought would never be able to open up to another person. He included a picture of Makkachin, because Yuuri had told him how much he also loved poodles and then Victor had once again, given out his cell phone with an open invitation to text to call whenever.

Victor knew that mail took longer, it wasn’t instant like a text or an email was but he had still hoped for a reply within a month. He checked his mailbox every day but it remained stubbornly empty of any return letters. 

Victor wasn’t one to be discouraged by something so simple though. Instead of giving up he sat himself back down and drafted a second letter. When that received no reply, Victor wrote a third, a fourth, then a fifth and a sixth. Eventually Victor found himself writing a letter once a month, telling Yuuri about his day, how his programs were going and how he always wondered what had happened to his previous letters. Victor’s favorite game in each letter after the number had passed ten was to come up with some ridiculous reason that Yuuri wasn’t able to reply to him. 

The mailman was stealing his post, overcome by jealousy with their love for one another. Yuuri could speak English but couldn’t read it and therefore had no way of knowing what Victor was writing to him. The most ridiculous, and also written while Victor had been drinking, had been where Yuuri had lost both of his hands to an accident and was therefore unable to draft any letters back to Victor. It made him feel better until the next morning when Victor had needed to desperately google for any news of Yuuri being in some sort of accident.

He thankfully turned up no results. 

Victor wrote letters every month up until Yuuri finally responded, through a viral Youtube video that called out to Victor with the one thing they both loved and shared, his skating. The rest after that, they say is history.

It isn't until after they’ve been dating for months, living together in their own little apartment by the sea in Hasetsu that Victor thought to ask. 

“Yuuri, why did you never answer any of the letters that I sent to you in between the time we saw each other at the banquet and when I showed up at your families onsen?” Victor asks. They’re curled up in bed, the sun streaming in through holes in the curtains to cover them in the soft morning light. Yuuri’s fingers play slowly through Victor’s hair as he wakes up, neither very anxious to move on their rest day. 

A sleepy and confused hum is his only answer at first before brown eyes finally crack open to look down at Victor. “Letters?”

“Yeah, I wrote you letters with ways to get in contact with me, how much I loved dancing with you.” Victor smiles at the memory, even if it had made him sad that Yuuri had never answered any of them. They had been full of hopeful feelings for the future and that was what had kept VIctor going for those silent months that followed. 

“I didn’t get any letters…. Where were you sending letters to Victor?” Yuuri sits up some, mouth twisted in a slight frown with his confusion. 

“Your fan mail address.” Victor sits up as well so he isn’t sliding down Yuuri’s chest. “It’s listed on the ISU’s website.”

Yuuri groans immediately, hiding his face behind his hands. His cheeks are flaming red now and he’s mumbling into his palms. 

“What was that love?”

“I said..” Yuuri peaks out from behind his fingers, brown eyes meeting Victor’s blue. “I said I.. never checked that mailbox because I didn’t think I would ever get any mail there.”

Victor isn’t sure whether to laugh or to groan because that is just like his Yuuri. Victor should have known it would be something silly like this. “Alright, get up and get ready.”

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asks, his cheeks still flushed an adorable red color.

“We’re going to go get my letters, and whomever else’s letters you’ve unintentionally ignored.” Victor is already up and pulling on a shirt. He ignores Yuuri’s embarrassed protests and makes sure to hurry the other man out of the apartment. The love of his life is too oblivious for his own good sometimes because when they arrive at the post box it is overflowing with letters from fan, skaters and Victor.

“Oh my god… I can’t believe you wrote me this many letters!” Yuuri lays them all out on the floor of their apartment when they manage to lug all the mail safely home. The white envelopes surround him in a small semi circle. Victor carefully steps over the small pile to settle himself in Yuuri’s lap.

“Well better late than never isn’t it? Time to open and read them all.” Victor grins at Yuuri’s blush, kissing his warm cheek. “Unless you don’t want to read what I sent you?” Victor teases, knowing just how to push Yuuri’s buttons. 

“Of course I do!” Yuuri’s hand snaps out to grab a letter, his other arm holding Victor possessively against him. “You took time to write me all of these, I am going to read each and every single one.”

Victor snuggles close, pressing his face to Yuuri’s throat. “I’d like that,” he breaths, kissing the skin there.

It doesn’t matter what's in the letters anymore, Victor has Yuuri now and while it might have taken them some time to get to the place they are, Victor wouldn’t have it any other way. Everything in those letters will still hold true, his love of their dancing, how grateful he’d been to have someone that saw him as more than his image, but now those feelings are stronger, truer and finally, returned by the man that Victor loves above all else.

“To My Dearest Yuuri,” Yuuri starts, groaning at Victor’s overly sappy intro. 

Victor can only smile because they will only get so much worse as Yuuri reads.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my melodramatic way of mourning for my lost postcard, please let me know in the comments :D
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/).


End file.
